


Boobie Trap

by Heywood Jablowmie (BranHowe)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Crack Treated Seriously, Dubious Consent, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Sam has boobs, Spells & Enchantments, Well not so much, but at least there's a plot, i guess, yeah you heard right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranHowe/pseuds/Heywood%20Jablowmie
Summary: "I dreamt that Sam had boobs." Is what my friend told me the other day.This is what came out of her weird ass dream.





	Boobie Trap

For Sam and Dean some days life is weird, some others life is weirder and sometimes the weird-o-meter shoots up so high that it reaches the John Mulaney ‘You know those days where you’re like, this might as well happen?’ level.

The moment Sam woke up he knew there was something wrong. His chest felt heavy, like, there’s a cat or dog sleeping over me kind of heavy and as far as he was concerned and much to his disappointment, there were no pets in the bunker. When he moved aside, the weight moved with him and he felt some of it falling heavily over his arm and the rest of it hanging, pulling his skin and the tissue on the side of his torso with it. That was the moment Sam realized there was something really wrong. He opened his eyes and looked downwards and there they were, squished one on top of the other.

Boobs. And not just any kind of boobs. These were massive, bouncing, Dean’s anime porn like bazongas. The type that could never be contained with a sad simple sports bra.

Sam groaned noisily and rubbed his eyes. This was fucking perfect. It probably had been a cursed object and Sam thought this way because that’s what he had been dealing with the day before. He had been sorting up some old boxes they had brought from another chapterhouse and there had been a lot of paperwork and dusting to do. He had been careful but obviously he had not been careful enough. 

He was going to have to move his way through all the rubble from yesterday and search for whatever had been the cause of these… pair of monstrosities to fix it. 

He found a loose t-shirt whose fabric stretched dangerously around the rather loose blobs in front of his torso and moved towards the kitchen for an early breakfast. It was way too early but he was desperate to avoid everyone for as long as he could. 

He prepared the coffee and did some eggs and toast, ate everything quickly and, pouring himself another cup, he ran away from the kitchen and into the old storage room where they dumped everything the day before. He sighed and went towards the boxes. Only instead of grabbing the ones with the objects, he went towards the ones that held the files. It was going to be easier and safer to deal with whatever the hell this thing had started it this way.

Like this, Sam spent some relatively peaceful three hours, picking up files and papers and reading them without finding anything. Maybe he could have gone faster had he just skimmed over the stuff that currently didn’t matter but most of the objects were pretty interesting so he got lost reading from time to time. There were also moments where his chest hurt with the extra weight it was carrying and he had to literally rest his unwelcomed boobs over the table for a moment. It was then when Dean decided to appear unannounced.

"Hey Sam did you se—HOLY SHIT ARE THOSE BOOBS?"

Sam groaned and covered his face, give it to Dean to call out the obvious. 

"Yep. That's my life now."

“How in the—”

“Cursed object. Probably. Most likely. Woke up with them.” Annoyed sigh, throwing hands on his side. “What were you looking for?”

Sam’s upset face was not registered by Dean. He was walking towards his brother completely hypnotized, looking at how Sam’s boobs filled up and pulled the fabric of his shirt, looking at his bosom in the same way a man that barely survived the desert looks at a glass of water. Sam unconsciously began to cover his breast and shy away from Dean’s approaching body.

“Sammy...”

“Yeah?”

“C… Can I touch them?”

“What? No!”

“Just a little bit, I… I’d like to feel ‘em…”

Dean’s pupils dilated noticeably, his hand slowly reaching forward. Sam had already been on guard but now that his brother was acting so weird he was also getting a bit scared. He slapped Dean’s hand away and somehow that managed to snap him out of the trance he had fallen into. He blinked a couple of times.

“Sorry man I just, what the fuck?”

Sam sighed in relief, operation ‘Snap out of it jerk!’ had been a success. 

“My thoughts as well.”

“You have no idea what did this?”

Sam was surprised Dean did not made a joke about his massive rack but he was probably feeling some sort of guilt after trying to grope his own brother.

“Not a clue, the objects I sorted yesterday were a bunch of boxes and what not, I’m going through the files to find it.”

“Ok so uh… How can I help?” 

“Eh, just bring me something to eat later, I honestly don’t want to go around the bunker like this if possible.”

“Okay, okay uh...” Dean’s eyes fell at Sam’s boobs again but he managed to snap himself out of it. “Food! Yeah, I can do that.” 

He beamed at Sam like he was really proud of himself for staying in control and strutted out of the door but not before glancing at Sam’s breast bidding them a sad and silent farewell one last time. Sam sighed and moved his head in reprobation. His brother was so stupid, he didn’t know how he could cope with him sometimes.

A couple of hours later Sam threw another pile of files into the ‘Reviewed’ box. He was going a bit faster after his brother’s intermission but still hadn’t found anything yet and he was adamant on filing everything properly while he worked his way through the papers unless he wanted to go back to all of this after finding his own cure. He heard a shuffle of feet and a soft rasp on the door. Sam looked upwards to greet his friend.

“Cas, hey, what’s up?”

Castiel came in with a tray of food. A focaccia sandwich along with a glass of juice. Sam inwardly praised himself for giving his brother a book about baking bread the past Christmas.

“Dean asked me to bring you this.” 

The angel placed the tray in front of Sam once the man made some room for it and looked at him and then at his breast and chuckled. Sam turned at him questioningly.

“Nothing I… Your brother, when I asked him why he wanted me to bring you this myself he said that ‘he was busy’ and to ‘just do him the goddamned favour’ but now I clearly understand why he was acting so unsettled.”

Sam huffed annoyed “Well, it definitely wasn’t because of my nice personality.”

“I have to admit Sam that currently your bosom is… extremely alluring. Even for me.” 

Sam turned towards his friend, appalled eyes and blushing. Mouth wide open but completely mute since he didn’t even know what to say. Castiel finally realized that he had been staring at Sam’s breast and looked away awkwardly.

“Of course that may be part of the curse that has landed upon you.”

“...Of course.” 

Castiel coughed. “Is there anything I can help you with in the meantime?”

“Uh… yeah, I need to sort out and label the objects from these files I already documented so if you could help me separate them on that shelf over there?”

Working together in silence, Castiel and Sam managed to carefully storage about twenty of the most dangerous objects objects but there was still quite some to go through. It was later, almost at dinnertime when Dean came into Sam’s hideout to ask him if he already wanted to eat, leaving him again with a lingering look at his chest. Sam huffed annoyed.

“Stupid jerk. He’s an idiot if he thinks I’m gonna let him touch them.”

Castiel snickered. “Normally I would side with you Sam but you have to admit it is quite intriguing.” 

“No I don’t, I don’t feel like touching my own boobs.”

Castiel raised his eyes surprised, truth be told, even he had wondered how they felt. Sam must have sensed Castiel’s curiosity and sighed a bit annoyed. He looked downwards and tentatively grabbed his chest. He moved his boobs one way to the other but even though it should have freaked him out to even be able to do that, it was almost like touching his normal chest in the manner that he didn’t feel like it was something that didn’t belong to his body. This was still his body and he knew he should be out of his mind but right now the boobs were there and it was like they had been there forever.

“That’s weird… Uhm Cas?”

“Yes Sam?”

“Uhm this will sound weird as hell but could you uh...” Sam blushed wildly “Could you… uh… t—touch them?”

Castiel frowned.

“Just for a moment! I want to see something.”

Before Castiel answered Dean appeared once more with dinner.

“Alright Samantha! Here you go, a delicious three course meal just for you.”

And it really was a three course meal, there was a bowl with egg soup and a plate of salad and some nice pasta that looked like carbonara. Sam looked at his brother in surprise.

“Why did you make all this?”

“Oh you know, I just want to keep you well fed, I mean, there’s a lot of growing you still need to do.”

Dean gave Sam his best shit eating grin turning to look down to his chest.

“Oh my god Dean are you serious!? Stop with the boobs already!”

“Oh come on Sam, I can’t help it, it’s hilarious! I promise you I’ll leave it alone after you clear the curse!”

“It’s not hilarious and it still freaks me out that you wanna touch them so bad!”

“Can I?”

“No!”

Dean pouted at Sam like a kicked dog and Sam hated himself for letting his brother get to him like that. He was the one with the puppy dog eyes, Dean had no right to use them against him. Sam groaned.

“Ugh, alright! But just for a moment!”

Dean motioned his hands in victory and moved to grab Sam’s boobs with confidence. Sam thought it was going to be kind of like with his own hands, considering this was his brother they were talking about but the moment Dean’s hands delicately surrounded both sides of his breast and lifted them up slightly pressing them upwards together Sam felt a strong shiver running through his spine. Taken aback he stood up in a rush, slapping his hands away and covering his breast with his arms. 

“Alright you touched them already now get lost!”

“What!? That was barely a touch!” Dean paused for a second and looked at his brother blushing furiously and looking at him like he had personally attacked him “Wait… Did that turn you on?”

“Of course not! Now get lost you idiot!” Sam spat back before noticing just how giving his actions had been. Once he realized his face turned another shade of red and he turned away from Dean feeling like an idiot.

Dean looked at his brother dazed until some thought came in his mind because he moved towards Sam and, surrounding him with his arms, he groped him from behind. To everyone’s surprise, Sam let out a high pitched exclamation and pushed his brother away from him.

“Dean, what the hell!?”

“I’m sorry I just...” Dean trailed off glancing at the box that contained the rest of the cursed objects. He kneeled next to it and not before long he signaled a tube made out of wood like those made to hold rolled papers. “Have you checked that one yet?”

“That red tube?”

“No no, below the tube.”

Sam looked below the tube and effectively, a vintage busty asian beauties magazine was lying at the bottom of the box below everything else. Sam recalled perfectly well the magazine, having made a mental note not to allow Dean to take it until he had filed everything else. He also remembered grabbing it with his hand, believing it was just a badly hidden personal treasure from a previous men of letters. Sam turned towards his friend.

“Cas?”

Castiel nodded and passed him the box with the rest of the files. Soon enough Sam found the file that contained the information on the cursed magazine. The story, once they found it, was that the magazine had been one of many experiments an old member of the order known for his tendency to pranking had created. The good news was that Sam’s boobs were going to disappear after forty eight hours, the bad news was that in the meanwhile he was going to be extremely sensitive if his boobs got in touch with another person’s hand, which they were naturally cursed to attract. The item had eventually been confiscated because the curse was too strong and they had deemed it too 'morally inconvenient for what a prank should convey’, whatever the hell that meant.

“Well, there you go, just lay low for tomorrow and you should be good to go!” 

Dean gave Sam a reassuring pat while standing up. Sam huffed at his brother but he had to admit that Dean had a point. He moved back to the table to eat his meal, his appetite back now that he knew his condition was temporary. Dean and Castiel made to clear up the floor and finish storing what had been filed already, making the silent agreement that Sam was on temporary leave from any kind of work considering his current condition and the fact that it was still embarrassing for Sam to move with his massive bouncing rack all along the place in front of them.

Later on, Sam went to his room and turned the Netflix on browsing mindlessly, wondering what show he could binge watch. Dean appeared hours later, almost at midnight, with a couple of beers in a cooler bucket, he threw himself over the other side of the bed and passed Sam his drink. It was all cool until he felt something poking his boob. Sam turned to look at Dean but it wasn’t fast enough, Dean had moved his hand away. Sam looked at him suspiciously but soon after was focusing his eyes back on the screen with a sigh. Minutes later, he felt Dean’s finger poking him again.

Sam was already fed up with all the boob thing so he did his best to ignore it but Dean took that as a concession and began to press it with three fingers and then covered as much as he could with his entire hand. This time it was too much, Sam let out a soft squeak that made him blush and he slapped Dean’s hand away.

“Stop it Dean!”

“I’m sorry I just...”

Having been concentrated on the screen, Sam did not notice Dean’s pupils blown with lust and looking at him like he was a wet dream come true before and he realized that it had been a grave mistake to let his brother into his room like any other day with the curse laying over him. Quickly, Dean hovered over Sam and straddled him.

“Can I see them?”

“What? No! Dean come on!”

“Okay so just let me touch ‘em.”

Dean moved to grope him and Sam naturally tried to fight back his brother’s advances. They struggled until Dean managed to submit Sam’s hands over his head with one hand and lifted his shirt in a swift motion. Sam squealed when he felt the cool air around him and blushed wildly when he realized what his vocal chords had done. He glared at Dean but realized his brother was way down the rabbit’s hole, his entire being was captured by the immensity of Sam’s magical titties. 

Dean used his free hand to hold and squeeze it tentatively and Sam hitched a breath. In a way, he understood that the spell was doing this but he still hated the fact that he could be this sensitive with a simple touch. Soon enough, Dean dropped his hold on Sam’s wrists and grabbed the second pair. He squeezed and rubbed and pushed them together and Sam tried to fight back but the moment his brother started to properly grope him Sam felt all his strength leaving him and he was getting caught more and more into the intense sensations his breast was sending to his nervous system until Sam couldn’t help it and began to breathe shallowly. Hands resting over Dean’s things, pressing them in need.

“You like that?”

Sam frowned at Dean but his flustered face was doing nothing to help him look truly angry. Dean smirked at him with that look that said ‘wait and see’ and bent down over one of Sam’s nipples. Sam felt disconnected for a second from the image of his brother opening his lips to surround his currently enlarged areola but was brought back to reality when his brother’s solid sucking pulled his nipple into a vacuum of wet and warm pleasure, prodded by Dean’s talented tongue. Sam moaned hard. He tried to push Dean’s head away with what little strength he could muster.

“Dean, stop! You… you can’t…” 

Resisting was becoming harder and harder. There was something definitely wrong with the way Sam's body was reacting. The sensations Dean was giving him with his mouth were amazing and he was slowly changing his grip on Dean's head from harsh pushing to hair tangling. Eventually, Dean sucked out with a pop that made Sam moan and before his brother could react, Dean bent on the other nipple, treating it just as nicely as the first one, fingers pinching softly the one that had been left behind. Dean worked Sam up until he moaned once more and straightened up. 

“Take off your shirt Sam”

Dean stood up and away from Sam and unbuckled his belt. Sam, panting, moved upwards to do as his brother had ordered and, leaning once more over the pillows, he looked at Dean take off his boots and drop his pants and underwear. Even when his rational part screamed ‘This is wrong!’ his dick twitched in anticipation. It was like there was a clear barrier separating the side of him desperate to stop his brother’s advances from his cursed body’s current needs. The rational part of Sam slammed against it but the struggle inside his mind was numbed when Dean jumped on top of him and placed his dick between Sam’s massive boobs.

“Man, I’ve always wanted to do this.”

Sam was unable to even begin a word against it, he only managed to choke a sigh when Dean began to slowly rock his dick between the soft tissue of his chest. He clearly saw Dean close his eyes and frown in concentration, plump lips slightly parted in pleasure, eyes half lidded with heavy eyelashes, cheeks flustered in a way that made his freckles more evident. And that was the moment Sam realized with a pang of guilt that despite the frustratingly unwanted situation, he would remember this moment forever, having his brother looking so beautiful on top of him just like that.

“Fuck Sammy, you’re so soft and warm right now, I could do this forever.”

Dean turned to look at him and gave him a smile full of care and love. Sam felt his ears burn.

“Shut up jerk”

“Love you too, baby”

Sam bitchfaced him, he was trying to think of a comeback to that when Dean began to thrust between his boobs faster. Sam moaned, the change of pace was hitting his nervous system in exactly the right way and he was now feeling how tight his jeans felt around his dick. He looked at his brother and the moment their eyes locked he felt like he could never look away from those beautiful green eyes. Not long after that, he was unconsciously buckling up with each of his brother’s thrusts, matching his pace. Dean’s jagged breath was drawn for a second.

“Look down Sam, I want you to see how I come all over you.” 

Dean’s voice was low and rough and just the right level for it to cause Sam shivers but he did his best to hide that and manage a glare at his brother. 

“You’re an idiot”

“Come on Sammy”

Sam knew his brother, he could tell the tone Dean was using was the tone he only used with him when he allowed himself some sort of vulnerability. Sam sighed, more angry at himself than at Dean and turned to look as instructed. Soon enough, Dean’s movement stammered while he squished Sam’s boobs a little harder, sending a wave of pleasure through Sam while he saw the head of his brother’s dick pop in between his breast just at the time his thick cum came out hard. Dean grunted while Sam gasped in surprise, he clearly felt the ribbons of hot cum splattering his neck and face drawing a line of its trajectory all over him. 

It went cold way too fast for Sam’s liking. Almost unconsciously, Sam licked the few speckles of cum that had touched his lips. It had been thick and astringent, very different from his own. He was barely noticing how ragged his brother’s breath sounded and how wrecked he looked, lingering his sight on him, on the way he had tasted Dean’s cum right in front of him. 

Without saying a word, Dean moved away from him and looked at Sam's crotch and feeling a little bit of guilt, he began to open his jeans.

"D—Dean!?"

"Shhh, It's okay Sammy, I've got you."

Swiftly, Dean took Sam’s clothes and pulled them down enough to get his dick out to be able to stroke him nicely. After a few testing strokes where Dean took in Sam’s considerable size and mentally compared it to his own reaching to the conclusion that he could live without feeling overpowered by his little brother, he spit on his hand and began to jack Sam off. Sam whined. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it,quite the contrary; he was really, really liking it and he was a little worried, knowing that it was his brother the one giving him all those sensations. It didn’t take Dean long before he had Sam bucking against his strokes hard panting and frowning, mouth slightly open trying to bring more air into his lungs. Dean skillfully rubbed his thumbs against the ridge that separates the head of Sam’s dick with the rest of his cock and saw Sam falling over the edge with a loud moan.

Sam felt his muscles clench while he shot his cum all over himself and Dean’s hand. Dean pulled and pressed his dick just enough to help him go through the climax, looking lovingly at him and when Sam let out a final sigh of satisfaction Dean moved away his hand and looked at it for a second before licking a droplet lingering on his thumb. Sam felt his dick twitch. There was something about looking at Dean tasting his cum that he didn’t know if he was ready to take in.

Dean didn’t say a thing about the taste, he turned around and looked for tissues. Once he found them he went through Sam’s body, cleaning it as best as he could.

“I think I better take a bath.”

“You think? You even got cum on your hair.”

“And whose fault is that?”

Dean gave Sam’s bitchface a perfectly proud smile. Sam was close to bicker like always but noticed something odd.

“You don’t want to keep touching my boobs?”

Dean looked at him a bit surprised. 

“No, actually, I don’t.”

“Good. Now go away jerk, I need my towels.”

“As you wish, Princess.”

The following day Sam stayed in his bedroom, he wasn’t sick per se but Dean was adamant on keeping him comfortable. Sam believed that he was also feeling guilty for what they had done but didn’t say a thing either. It was better to pretend nothing had happened and just take his brother’s sudden burst of kindness.

Some weeks later in the middle of cleaning the bunker Dean saw what looked like an old magazine on the library floor. He picked it up and turned it around only to see that it was the cursed Busty Asian Beauties one. Slowly, he closed his eyes and breathed in trying to count to ten. When he finally thought he could keep himself from killing his brother he turned around and paced towards the laundry room.

“SAM!!!”


End file.
